


New Memories

by DanieliHautequest



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieliHautequest/pseuds/DanieliHautequest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena is trying to lighten painful memories and build, with Myka, other wonderful ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Warehouse 13 belongs to Syfy network and executive-produced by Jack Kenny and David Simkins. "New Memories" is a nonprofit work.
> 
> My texts CANNOT BE modified and/or translated, as well as published in whole or shared (including download, PDF, DOC etc.) without my prior permission.
> 
>  **THIS IS A TRANSLATION:** I ask that you take into consideration that MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH, but Portuguese from Brazil.
> 
>  **BETA:** Thanks to Crazycat for revising my translation. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

> **" _You know what? Maybe I used the wrong incentive._**
> 
> **_Now, with somebody in the chair you care about…_ **
> 
> **_Maybe your memory will come back."_ **

**Memories…**

_We cannot change the past, but we can change how it affects us..._

* * *

**W** hen she pulled back from Claudia's enthusiastic hug, Myka's eyes eagerly searched for Helena.

Two days away from home.

After enduring the forced separation period due to Helena's mission with the Astrolabe, for Myka, the memory of not being with her was painful and unnerving. She still could not keep away the fear of losing Helena again.

Myka looked questioningly at Claudia, who was cuddled with Steve, as she teased Pete about some nonsense. The young agent and Helena had stayed to improve the Warehouse's generators. Helena's idea, modernized by Claudia, and after a short fight, approved by Artie.

"We arrived just now. H.G. should be in the shower," Claudia answered the unspoken question.

Myka smiled with a nod of thanks and ran to the stairs. Although tired, she took the steps two at a time, and reaching her goal, she opened the door, trying to keep her enthusiasm in check. Myka did not want to scare Helena with her abrupt appearance, despite suspecting that she had heard their noise, downstairs.

As she entered the bedroom, however, was Myka who found herself surprised.

She let her bag thud down on the floor, her lips pursed, as she stared, with a mixture of admiration and apprehension, at the beautiful work of art near the window.

Myka recognized it immediately.

Now intrigued, she walked slowly to the old chess table. Hesitantly, she ran her fingertips over the polished wood surface and admired the details of the pieces in bronze.

"Hello, darling," Myka heard the soft British voice, while arms slid around her waist from behind. Helena kissed her neck, and smiled, feeling her girlfriend's body relax and lean more against hers.

Myka turned in the embrace, facing the other woman. "Hey..." She smiled warmly and linked their lips.

After a few more kisses and tender caresses, arms around each other, the two turned to the table.

"I used my current good relationship with the Regents and made a request," Helena said facetiously. "As the table was not in 'my' museum in London..." She shrugged.

They were silent for a while, until Helena turn to Myka and put her arms around the younger woman's neck.

"Why?" asked Myka, her voice and look revealing the turmoil of her emotions. The game brought powerful memories. The good ones, unfortunately, suffocated by loss and grief.

Helena ran a loving hand over Myka's face. "We cannot change the past, but we can change how it affects us... You taught me that..."

Myka, not caring about her tears, with a smile, nodded in agreement.

Helena smiled back and kissed the wet way on her face.

They looked at each other, the strength in their eyes, significant. Their love, healing.

Myka smiled broadly. "New memories..."

A beautiful smile took Helena's face. "Wonderful ones."

"A new part of our history..."

"Built by us."

Myka's smile now was teasing. "Bering and Wells. Solving puzzles..."

Helena chuckled. "Saving the day!"

And for the first time in a long while, the game did not sound bittersweet.


End file.
